Dark Nights
by hinatachan404
Summary: After night after night of searching, Senritsu and Kurapika find a lead on where the Dark Sonata is, and how to destroy it, but the man won't let them near it without a doctor! where ever could they find one? eventual Senritsu x leo
1. Chapter 1

Dark Nights

~Chapter one~

xXx

Senritsu turned the page of the ancient book she'd been leafing through for hours.

And, with a growl of frustration, she slammed the book closed, having found nothing of importance other than spells and healing potions…

Nothing about a cursed piece of music. Nothing that could help her on her quest.

Breathing in a few cleansing breaths, then turned to her right, placing the book gently on the pile of other decrepit spell bound instruction manuals. She'd been reading these for hours apon hours, as she did every weekend.

Every weekend that she had off she would labor over these books, just searching for something, anything to help her in her quest for the Dark Sonata.

''Senritsu?'' a familiar voice said as she heard the door click open.

''Yes?'' she asked, turning around to face a blonde with sapphire-colored eyes walking into the room with a plate in hand.

''Don't you think that you should take a break? You've been at this for hours. And you haven't eaten anything all day.'' Kurapika said, gently setting down the plate of sandwiches and moving a stack of books out of the desk chair beside her before sitting down.

''I'm not hungry…'' she muttered, turning back to the stack of books to her left.

As she reached for another book, a slender hand rested on it.

''Eat.'' He said, though Senritsu heard more in the boy's heart beat than the word. The melody said that he was worried, yet frustrated, she guessed from her constant stubbornness.

She squinted at the blonde, and then snatched the sandwich off of the plate.

Kurapika let out a relieved sigh when she took a bite, then another, then another, until she had scarfed down both of the ham sandwiches.

''Thank you, Kurapika…'' she mumbled, before turning back to the stack of books that the blonde was still holding tightly.

'' No. You're taking a break…'' he said, eyes piercing.

To this, Senritsu's eyebrows furrowed, and she glared up at her friend.

''Kurapika…You don't understand…'' she warned, pinching the bridge of her nose.

''Listen to yourself Sen! You know for a _fact_ that you had to do the same thing with me when I was caught up with the Ryodan! 'you're driving yourself crazy!' '' his voice went up a couple octaves, and he lifted his hand, index finder extended, mimicking her thousands of lectures.

''You know I don't sound like that!'' she shouted, punching the blonde playfully.

''Oh?'' he asked, smiling.

She smiled back, then, realizing that his hand no longer held the books, she snatched a book from the top.

Kurapika sighed, realizing that his lecture was futile.

''Well, I guess I'll help out then…'' he muttered, walking over to the other desk in the room and switching on the desktop.

''Thank you…'' she said, turning and smiling.

After around two hours, having found nothing, Senritsu slammed the book she had been scanning closed.

Sighing, she turned to the Kuruta.

''Kurapika…let's stop for toni—'' she started, but was cut off by the Kuruta letting out an excited shout.

''Sen! Look! '' he said, pointing to what looked like a list of places.

She blinked, and then chuckled, thinking of the boy who had almost never showed any emotion, how much he'd changed since he'd given up his revenge.

''What is it?'' she asked, standing on tip-toe to look over the screen, as she was onlyas tall as his shoulder.

As she scanned the page, her heart jumped. On the page was a letter, it read,

_**To those who dare, **_

_**The Dark Sonata is a curious piece of music that I would like to rid myself of.**_

_**To those who know how to destroy it, I would love for your services.**_

_**My body has been deformed to the point of non-recognition, and it has made my wife very sick.**_

_**It is to my knowledge that if the Sonata is destroyed, the curse will be broken, for all that have been effected.**_

_**I have tried many times to destroy it, and it will not leave this world. To those who can, please, be my guest.**_

_**Though, I will need a doctor also, for I fear that my wife may not be cured, if you do not come with a doctor, I will not take your services. **_

_**Thank you, and I await your help.**_

_**xXx**_

''Do you know how?'' Kurapika asked, looking at Senritsu, eyes wide and flashing scarlet with excitement, and she nodded.

''I read it in one of those books over there, you have to say a chant.'' She recalled, rushing over to her bedside table, and grabbed the book she'd read over and over again.

''_**Evil parchment, leave us be, you have been to much trouble for me, **_

_**Taint our bodies, no more. Go back to whence you came, forevermore.**_

_**No more pain, no more fear, once you're no longer here.**_

_**Leave now, cursed parchment, for we do not need you near.''**_

Kurapika blinked as she finished the chant, then smiled a large grin.

''What is it?'' she asked, getting a bit worried for her friend.

''I know where we can find a doctor…'' he said, and Senritsu grinned too, fishing out her cell phone from her pocket and tossing it to the Kuruta.

''You call, and I'll start packing our things.''

xXx

''Will he be alright?'' a woman with dark black asked, clutching a stone that hung around her neck.

''He should be, but just to be safe, we think he should stay here for a few more days, just to make sure the medicine is working.'' Leorio said, fighting the urge to sigh, the woman had fed her child something that he was allergic to, ''she hadn't known that the ingredient was in the food''

''Thank you, doctor…'' she mumbled before she walked back over to her child's bedside, and Leorio felt bad for thinking badly of her, as she clearly cared about him.

''I need a vacation…'' He said, plopping down in his desk chair and gazing at his ceiling.

He jumped out of his chair when his cell phone started to vibrate in his back pocket.

He fumbled with his beetle shaped phone, then finally pressed the green button before his voicemail picked up.

''WHAT?!'' he asked, throwing his free arm up I the air, thinking that the call was coming from his ever annoying secratery.

''Leorio? Is everything alright? You sound stressed…'' came a slightly feminine voice from the other line.

The brunette chewed his lip at the annoyingly calm tone of Kurapika's voice.

''Yes? Kurapika, you realize that you haven't called me in months, right?'' The doctor stated, then realized how dumb he sounded, Kurapika was almost as busy as him, and a phone works two ways.

''And I apologize for that, but I need to ask a favor of you.'' The blonde's voice cracked, and Leorio's heart sunk.

''Are you sick again? Kurapika, how many times do I have to tell you to re—''

''No, no, no, no, no! this is for Senritsu, we found out where the Sonata is, and the holder is asking for someone to destroy it for him!'' Leorio was tempted to take the phone away from his ear, as the Kuruta's voice got very loud, and all of his words ran together.

''That's great! But, why are you calling me?'' he asked.

What he didn't know was that the explanation would take him on that vacation that he had asked for.

xXx

Hina: HERE YOU GO BAI-FENG333!

Kurapika: I look so…out of character in this…

Leorio: YAY! VACATION!

I own none of the characters in this.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Hina: okay…okay, okay….i know I haven't written in months, but…eh, I've been busy~

Killua: REALLY!? _That's_ your excuse? Wow, Hinata, you've lost your touch

Kurapika: well, at least she's being honest.

Leo: eh, you have to give her that

Hina: -.-'' okay, enough calling me out, on with the story! (P.S.- Bai-Feng333, I'm so sorry that this has taken so long, I've had a bunch on my plate lately, and most of my art and stories have been put on a backburner for quite a while, but I'm going to try and keep up with this as much as possible ^^)

xXx

Leorio's pov:

''So, what you're saying, is that we're going half way across the world for a lead you found on the _internet_? '' I asked, raising my brow at the flaxen haired teen who stood in front of me. Hanging from his hands was one of the biggest briefcases I had ever seen.

''Of course.'' He said, matter-of-factly.

I shook my head as Senritsu tottered out of her room, a beige hat hiding the bald spot on her head. I blinked as I realized that her normal cheerful and bright demeanor had turned flat, as she walked with a slump, and dark circles hung under her eyes.

''Hello, Leorio, thank you so much for coming, I appreciate it very much.'' She said with a smile, but her voice sounded so exhausted that I recoiled a bit, looking at her with an expression of concern.

''Sen, what's wrong, you look so tired…'' I asked, walking up and setting my hand on her head.

''She's been pulling all-nighters. Even though I've been _trying_ to make her get her rest.'' Kurapika interjected when she tried to wave it off.

''Sounds like your roles have reversed a bit.'' I said with a small smile as we started walking to the limo that was parked outside the large mansion.

''you have absolutely no idea…'' Kurapika said with an exasperated tone.

xXx-xXx-xXx

Senritsu's POV:

I sat, my hands cupping the ancient book with the mantra written inside. I had been afraid to bring it, as I thought it would fall apart any minute. The edges were worn, and the pages were stained. Some with normal stains from the careless Neon, some with blood.

I fingered the cracked binding, hoping I could find a bookbinder somewhere before we reached…what was his name again?

Timber. Mark Timber…British if I wasn't mistaken. I was so engrossed in thinking about our adventures ahead that I didn't even realize when Kurapika and Leorio got up from there seats to catch our train.

''Senritsu? Are you coming?'' Kurapika asked, looking back at me with concern.

''Oh, yes, excuse me…'' I said, swinging my bag's strap over my shoulder before sprinting to where they were standing, clutching my hat so it wouldn't be blown away.

xXx-xXx-xXx

Kurapika's POV:

As we boarded the train I kept sneaking glances Senritsu's way. She looked completely exhausted, and I was beginning to worry that that had become her normal state of being.

We piled into the first-class cabin, and Leorio slid the door closed behind him. I had to stand on tip-toe to put my bag in the cubby. But Senritsu just plopped down in her seat with a tired sigh. Her eyes were closed, and her eyebrows were upturned so that she looked as though she were on the verge of tears.

I stepped over to her, and gently took the bag from her lap, along with the ancient book, which I was reluctant to even touch for fear of it crumbling in my hands. I placed them both in the cubby, then stepped over to her again, this time with a pillow and blanket in my arms.

''Sen, get some rest, we have at least a day and a half before we arrive. You'll need all of the energy you can get for when you extinguish the curse. You said yourself that it will almost definitely be straining, not only to your body, but your spirit as well.''

I had expected her to protest, even a little bit, but all she did was open her hands for me to place the linen into, then stretched her short legs out before fluffing the blanket around them.

''Thank you so much for everything, Kurapika…'' she mumbled, before curling up on the seat, her right hand gripping the pillowcase.

I was so worried about her. She was obviously nervous, as were we all.

''Kurapika, she'll be fine. We're going to break the curse, soon all of this will be over. Now you understand our feelings for you when you were out for revenge.'' Leorio reminded, his arms hooked around the edge of the seat across from Sen's.

I sighed, remembering how many times they had argued with me to rest, or give it up, so that I wouldn't destroy myself, only to have me blow up at them.

''I regret that time of my life. I'm happy that I finally decided to give it up…I feel better.'' I said, plopping down in the seat next to him. He put his hand on my shoulder, generating a sound _PAP!, _before shaking it back and forth, causing my whole body to go along with it, my head flopping from side to side like a rag doll's.

''I'm glad too. You're so much better now, you act your age.'' He said, smiling at me with one of those smile's that only he could pull off. I just shook my head in response.

The train started with a small jolt. I sighed, looking out the window at the city that we were leaving.

''Well, we're in for a pretty big adventure for the next couple of days…'' I said, Senritsu's small snores reaching my ears for the first time in days.

We sat there for a few seconds before Leorio sighed from his seat next to me.

''An adventure in which everything will most likely change.'' He said, his eyes trained on the small woman in front of us, lost in a stressed sleep.

''Let's hope it's for the good…'' I said quietly, looking out at the grassland we were speeding past. I smiled, as I watched the grass become thicker and thicker. All the while York New City was growing smaller and smaller.

''I'm glad to be out of that city…'' I said quietly, a small smile playing on my lips. Leorio looked at me with a look that I couldn't place directly.

''Too many things have happened there that I'm not proud of, and yet, I've always felt as though I couldn't leave…it's good to know that there's still a world out here that I can run to.'' I said, feeling a bit melancholy.

''Kurapika, there's always a place you can run to…'' Leorio said, pushing my shoulder with his fist, making me smile.

''I know, it's just that that city…it has a way of taking you in, and never letting you out…'' I said, looking at him seriously.

''You really wanted to leave, huh?'' he asked, to which I nodded in response.

''I felt like it was smothering me. I didn't want to say anything to Sen, or even you, for that matter, but it feels better to have it off my chest.'' I sighed, smiling at him.

''It's nice to see you, by the way. I didn't say that earlier. I've really missed the whole 'gang'.'' I said, remembering when our group of four had been inseparable.

''Yeah, me too… we should really have another reunion when Gon and Killua come back into town.'' He said, pointing with his thumb behind us, toward the city.

I shook my head.

''How about a reunion in your town? I'd like to meet the infamous 'Keaton, assistant from Hell''' I said, before Leorio burst out laughing.

''I'm sure he'd like to have new people to annoy.'' He said, still chuckling.

''Good. I look forward to it.'' I said, smiling.I looked back out the window, a smile still on my lips.

York New was completely out of sight.

xXx-xXx-xXx

Hina: okay, okay, okay, I'm super proud of this chapter, I don't know why, but I like it…and again, Bai-feng333, I apologize for taking so long on this. But I tried to make it really good…

Leorio: yeah, right, that's just an excuse- *gets hit by key board…AGAIN*

Hina: don't listen to him…but seriously, thank you guys for reading, and please leave a review, but PLEASE no flames, because flames hurt.

Kura: Hina doesn't own anyone from HxH


End file.
